The transcoding of pictures to video is a known technique that includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,503 that describes the transformation of compressed images and audio into video. Also, video editing using server Internet tools, including the transcoding and rendering of pictures into video is known. However, a limitation exists for using pictures as a tool for Internet commerce. Almost all sites for selling and buying items on the Internet use simple pictures as the main tool for explaining, demonstrating and educating customers about these items. Pictures are simple to take and use. Further, pictures do not use complex editing tools and processing power and do not require a high level of expertise to either take, process, or deliver.
It would be very beneficial if improved systems, methods, and computer readable media are devised which allow better options to convey pertinent information while using the same pictures that are used today.
Large numbers of organizations are producing and making use of video, audio, flash animation, HTML and pictures collectively known as Multi Media Content (MMC). There is also an abundant amount of video and audio in analog format (such as tapes) which are typically converted to digital format. Another major source of MMC is commercial material produced by the entertainment (movie studios) and broadcasting industry (TV), as well as individuals using camcorders. Most of the MMC is distributed on CD's and DVD's. Production of such media is costly and distribution via the mail system is time consuming.
An alternative to DVD's and CD's is electronic distribution that can be accomplished via a Local Area Network (LAN), Wide Area Network (WAN), using TCP/IP via a public network (the Internet), or via an internal system (Intranet). Other means of distribution are wireless such as microwave, a cellular network, and a WI-FL network, for example. However, MMC content, (especially video) typically comprised large files, and distributing such content electronically can be very expensive, time consuming, and in many cases, simply impossible due to the limited capacity of the receiving device.
Trading, licensing and selling of MMC by commercial providers (such as movie studios, TV networks, sport channels, etc.) is cumbersome since the providers may consider the content to be proprietary and may find it difficult to prevent a receiver of the content from creating multiply copies.
Progressive download, widely known as Streaming Media (a client-server system), is an excellent solution since the encoding process reduces the original file size by 80-90%. Upon request, the server sends a small amount of data (“Buffering”). As soon as the buffering is completed the receiving device starts the play back while the process of downloading and decoding occurs in the background, often times simultaneously. The process of encoding MMC to a streaming format, however, is cumbersome, time consuming, and requires significant technical expertise as the user has to select a wide range of parameters. Furthermore, the nature of TCP/IP and a secured network, block the user from direct accesses to the operating system and file storage process. A separate process of uploading is required and the final stage of storage and indexing for retrieval must be done by authorized personnel (for example, a system administrator).
Other issues that prevent wide use of MMC content include:
1. Once the MMC is uploaded it cannot be changed—any change requires creation of a new file (rendering) and repeating the upload process;
2. Streaming video can be played within flash and HTML but there is no way to tell what and when the receiving device will play each component since the buffering time can change randomly; and
3. There are many types of receiving devices using many communication protocols, players and streaming technology. Distributing MMC in streaming format also enables the MMC provider to license the use of content without proprietary concern since the progressive download process prevents it. However, establishing a commerce platform for licensing and trading MMC requires an agreed upon protocol and a large, centralized database to monitor the transactions. Many attempts to do so have failed. It is therefore desirable for the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems and limitations associated with multi-media output.